


Migraine

by Sio_99



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, I scared myself with this one, Possible Preslash, Spoilers for season one episode: Sorbet, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_99/pseuds/Sio_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Will really seeing during the ambulance scene in the episode Sorbet?</p><p>More than anyone realizes, including himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this scene in the episode Sorbet I thought that Will looked like he was seeing more than we were lead to believe. This is my take on what could be happening behind Will’s eyes, that see too much and not enough. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Point out any grammar and spelling errors and I'll do my best to fix them!

Will watches him climb gracefully up into the ambulance; Dr. Hannibal Lector wears calmness like he wears his fine suits. Dr. Lector takes off his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves as if he has all the time in the world, as if someone isn’t dying on the gurney before him. He replaces his steady hand for the hand of the nervous unsub who is unfocused and clumsy. There he sits like a god presiding judgment over a mortal; holding death at bay with the tips of his fingers. Will can’t help but stare; he’s never seen anything so beautiful. 

It’s a heady feeling having power over life and death, Will can feel it thrum through his body thanks to his empathy; that’s more a gift than curse at the moment. 

Hannibal looks down at him. Will can’t help but feel a phantom hand piercing his side and holding him together in this moment. He is completely at the mercy of this dark Hannibal; and there is something dark about the doctor. It rolls under his skin; constrained by the thin layer, only no one sees it. No one but Will. 

Will can’t help but think that the lines that Hannibal would cut would be neater, sharp, and exact. There would be no error or fumbling. Surgeon hands and passion. 

He finds himself moving closer, he can’t help himself and he doesn’t want to. He’d join Hannibal up there; stick his hand in the warmth and filth of that human body. Hannibal would show him what to do, how to judge. 

Pain crashes through Will’s head distracting him from his dark thoughts. The migraine he’s been fighting all day rears its head; and Will has to turn away from the light of the ambulance or be scorched. 

Later when Will’s laying in bed the migraine finally subsided into a dull ache he’ll convince himself that he didn’t see what he thought he saw. That he didn’t feel the way he did. 

It was just the migraine, nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember comments are always tasty! ;)


End file.
